Character Rankings/RemyMovies' Noted Characters on 10
Hi, I'm RemyMovies, and Today, I'll describe every character in order, but I'll give them a note between 1 and 10. The note depends on how much I like the characters and what they are useful for. Let's get started. (EDIT : This might take a lot of time before getting completed) South Korea South Korea is the first character in the game. He has a basic power shot, that goes on a straight line and doesn't do anything else, besides pushing the opponent back. People might think that South Korea sucks as a character, but I don't. The fact people think he sucks is because, when you start the game, you play with him with low stats. South Korea's power shot is basic, but still, it can work most of the time, and it doesn't get counter attacked most of the time, unlike Italy, Cyborg, or newer characters. Honestly, A traditional character like him is quicker, than a complicated character like Nepal, that fails even more. South Korea is not overpowered, and has just the basic power shot. He deserves to be the first character. (I did 30 tournaments with him in order to Unlock Super Saiyan, so he's not that horrible to play with). Note = 5/10 Cameroon Cameroon is the second character of the game. His Power shot is kinda the same of South Korea's, except he has an effect that electrocutes the opponent. Cameroon with maxed stats is kinda the same as South Korea. However, his power shot doesn't push back the opponent, but will make him unable to jump. So the effect is helpful, but he is not that overpowered neither. Note = 4/10 Nigeria Nigeria is the 3rd Character in the game. His power Shot creates a ground tornado, which is kinda unique in the game. As a traditional character, Nigeria is pretty cool, because the effect hurts the opponent and make him fly into the sky. Nigeria can easily score, since the effect lasts long enough to do so. Plus, Wherever you are, the power shot works ! He is one of the first strong characters, but he is underrated, and Hard AI of the new characters counter him often, but not as much as Italy does. Note = 8/10 USA USA '''is the 4th character. His power shot is the Phantom shot, that, personally, I think sucks. In fact, his power effect is not good when you control him, as AI can easily spot the invisible ball. This character is meant to just be an AI, not a player, because his power shot is even weaker than South Korea's... '''Note = 1/10 Japan Japan is the 5th character. His power shot is the ninja shot. He will replace himself with a tree log, and will shoot 5 balls, and the true one is chosen randomly, making his shot unpredictable. However, it doesn't mean it works much. You really not to get lucky with him, because your position sometimes won't matter, since the ball chosen is random, and will make you fail most of the time... Anyways, he and USA are characters that I never use... Note = 1/10 Russia Russia is the 6th Character. He does the Ice Shot. He will shoot an ice ball that will go towards your opponent, and freeze him. His power shot is okay, because freezing the opponent is good, and the ball will go a little down, so if you're too high, there's chance you might score anyway. Note = 4/10 Argentina Argentina is the 7th Character. He has the dragon shot. The power effect is okay, it gives the opponent the ragdoll effect like Nigeria, but will last even longer. However, the opponent blocks it most of the time, and the ball goes high, and comes to your side, so getting it in the goal on time might be challenging. Nigeria scores 10 times easier. Note = 5/10 Italy Italy is the 8th Character. His power shot will expand the ball's size, and it will be able to push you away. The true problem with Italy is, that every AI (even lower ones) can counter attack him, and can do that countless times... You have the feeling only doing this in matches. However, He is good for unlocking characters with counter attacks required, so it increases Italy's note. Note = 6/10 ''' Brazil '''Brazil is the 9th Character. His Power shot is the fire bird shot. This power shot has a good path, because it can go over the opponent, and go into his goal. Also the effect is quite good as it makes the opponent look stupid because he walks in his goal. Anyways, enough talk, don't get too close to the opponent's goal, and it can be fine. Note = 5/10 Germany Germany is the 10th Character. He has the dark shot. He launches three different balls, that go on multiple directions. Germany is one of the best characters of the game, even though he is traditional. His shot never fails with AI (except if you stay on the ground). He is pretty fast, always succeed... Germany is one of the characters that will remain the best. Note = 10/10 Spain Spain is the 11th Character. He has the multi shot. He is also launching three balls from the air. He is fast, hard to block, and all balls count. Spain is a good character, but can fail sometimes. He remains a good character. Note =9/10 France France is the 12th Character. He has the drill shot. He will create a tunnel for the ball underground, which is pretty unique since it can't be blocked until the ball goes in the opponent's web. He is the only character that can easily go through all death mode stages. He is one of the few characters (and even the only one) whose power shot can guarantee a 100% goal, blocked or not. Note = 10/10 United Kingdom United Kingdom '''is the 13th character. He has the arrow shot, that will hurt you, and the ball will be located among them. If you get into the arrows, the shot is kinda unstoppable for the AI, however, he can only be used in a special area, otherwise, it will fail. That is the bad point with this character. '''Note = 7/10 Mexico Mexico is the 14th Character. He has the black hand shot. He will grab the opponent and will crush him into the ground. It is good when the opponent is affected, but the ball goes too high to reach it, and the effect doesn't last long, so it's not effective as it could be... Note = 4/10 Netherlands Netherlands is the 15th Character in the game. He has the black hole Shot. His shot is straight, but has a better effect than other characters with a straight line shot, because the opponent will disappear. The effect lasts long, which is okay, and the AI doesn't counter him as much as other characters. He is good. Note = 8/10 Cyborg Cyborg is the 16th Character in game. He has two shots, the first one being the Robo-Punch, that has few bugs, and doesn't work well, and his damaged shot, being the rocket launcher, that is ten times more powerful. His Missiles can't be countered, so that makes Cyborg an okay character. Note = 5/10 Kepler-22B Kepler 22B is the 17th Character. He has all the powershots of the characters mentioned above. Which means you can't really decide a position for power shots that are going to be used. You can't really use a strategy with him, which is bad. Also, it is bad he hasn't powershot of characters until Greece at least. I guess he isn't as powerful as he was before. Note = 5/10 Turkey Turkey is the 18th Character. His Bubble Shot is straight, like many others, but has another effect, the bubble one. This character only succeeds by luck, the opponent often blocks it and luck decides if the ball goes in or not. Note = 6/10 Portugal Portugal is the 19th Character. He has the spider shot. His power shot can be good but it requires perfect placements, and it's kind of risky because if you fail, the ball will most of the times get pushed back away and he stays on his web for too long. Note = 5/10 The Devil The Devil is the 20th Character. He has the evil shot. This shot is good, because the ball doesn't get pushed back away when blocked, which makes it good. The power effect is also useful to get the ball first. Too bad he is not a free character, but hey, D&D dreams need support to keep going. Note = 7/10 Canada Canada is the 21th Character. He has the snowman shot. He is the first character to have both a ground shot and an air shot, even though they aren't much different. His Shot can be really good if used on a good spot, and he is an underrated character, that even I don't play with, but that doesn't mean I dislike him. Note = 6/10 Chile Chile is the 22nd Character. He has the snake shot. His power's trajectory is similar to Brazil's, meaning you can't be near the opponent's goal if you want to score, as it will result in an own goal or a failed attempt. His power shot effect is nice, but he is not my favorite. Note = 5/10 Poland Poland '''is the 23rd Character. His power shot is the Ice Spike Shot. This Shot is basically just a straight line, that has spikes as decoration. When it is blocked, the attack almost fails. he isn't worth his unlock requirements. '''Note = 3/10 Asura Asura '''is the 24th Character. He uses the red fist power shot. His attack his pretty good, because it deals damage with his fists that destabilize the opponent, and makes it hard for him to block the attack. It is, however, more effective if the power shot is performed in the air '''Note = 8/10 Egypt Egypt is the 25th Character and is the owner of the sand shot. To be fair, i never use him, because his power shot is okay but he is not a character that has anything special compared to some others. Maybe the delay of his power shot is his trick, but that's all. Note = 4/10 Valentine Valentine is the 26th Character. He uses the valentine shot. He is also a character I don't use often, and has a power similar to egypt, but he doesn't have a delay. Considering his power shot has chances to fail a lot, he is not a strong character to use. Note = 4/10 Super Saiyan Super Saiyan is the 27th Character. He has the super ball shot. From my view point, he is half good half bad. His big ball is easy to counter, but the path that the ball takes makes it harder to counter, unlike Italy. Note = 6/10 Ireland Ireland is the 28th Character. He has the rainbow shot. This character is interesting, because his power looks similar to Asura's, as there's damage first, and then the ball comes. I really enjoy most of this kind of power shots. Even if his unlock requirement needs some experience, he is still worthy of a good grade. Note = 8/10 China China is the 29th Character. He, like Cyborg, has a normal and damaged power shot. His normal shot is quite okay as a straight line shot, but his buddha shot is quite effective against CPUs. Note = 6/10 Greece Greece is the 30th Character of the game, but also the first character to have a special counter attack, which makes him a harder opponent, but a good playable character. His Unlock requirement however, is quite a pain, but with the additions of Headballs and New modes, points are easier to collect now. Note = 9/10 New Zealand New Zealand is the 31th Character. He is quite strong and useful, especially in Survival or Death Mode. Indeed, the CPUs are dumb enough to be stroke by lightning, and so they are useless, even with their power on. New Zealand is an awesome character. Note = 10/10 Category:Character_Rankings Category:Rankings Category:Expanding article Category:RemyMovies